


Late Night Hot chocolate

by mollysnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysnow/pseuds/mollysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky.Steve.Fluff.'Nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Hot chocolate

Steve bolted upright in a cold sweat, panting and yelling.On the bed next to his, Bucky jumped straight out of his bed with a knife in hand.He spun and chucked it right past Steve's face.Steve yelped and leaned back, barely avoiding the blade as it whizzed past.It stuck in the wall and it had been coming at such speed and force that the entire blade went in so only the handle was visible.Steve got ahold of what was going on, out of his dream now."Bucky!?What-Bucky?"Bucky was lying on his bed, curled in a ball under the covers in the fetal position. Bucky had only been living with Steve and the other Avengers for a few weeks, and not much progress had been made in his recovery.He still rarely said anything, he only ate a few select things,and he still wouldn't say a word about what Hydra did to him.Steve wasn't sure he wanted to know.Of course he wants to help,he just doesn't know if he can listen to those surely horrible stories from the years and years he had been brainwashed and tortured for Hydra.Steve walked over to Bucky's bed and reached for the covers.He slowly lifted them up, to see Bucky with his eyes wide open, tears streaming out, another knife in hand."Hey, Buddy, what happened?"Steve whispered kindly, even though he was quite scared of that knife Bucky was gripping.Bucky sniffled and whispered,"I fucked up again.I never do anything right.I threw that knife at you, instead of helping.I-i'm sorry, I just can't get better from something like this.You don't understand".Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and took his friends hand.His metal hand was so cold it made Steve jump."Look, Bucky, I know I don't understand.But I promise I am trying to.I'll do anything, I just can't lose you.If you.....If you want to talk about it, it might help me understand."Steve wasn't sure what he wanted to hear I response.Finally Bucky breathed out,"Ok.I'll talk about it.But not here.It's so dark and cold."Steve was seriously worried he wouldn't be able to handle hearing it, but he had to be strong for Bucky."Ok, let's go out to the kitchen, and I'll make hot chocolate. It'll be bright and warm, and if you still want to, you can talk to me.

 

Bucky was hesitant about drinking the warm liquid.There was probably even a horrible story behind that fear, too."Bucky, it's alright to drink it.Look, I'll drink first."Steve took a gulp of the hot chocolate and smiled at Bucky.He stared back and dipped his finger in the mug.He then licked his finger and his eyes lighted up.Evidently he liked the taste.He sipped on it nervously.He could feel it warming his rigid body."So, where do you wanna start?"Steve asked nervously."W-well, I remember falling.Reaching out t-to somone of something...?"That had been Steve he had been reaching out to when he feel over 70 years ago.It hurt Steve so bad that Bucky still didn't remember any thing pre-Hydra."Then, when I woke up, I was in so much pain.My arm was gone.Just bloody stub.A man saw that I was awake and, and he walked over to another man and they started Talking in another language.German.I think.The other man came over and he said......He said...'James Barnes.The famous Howling Commando.You're going to help us.'I said I would never do that, and he said he promised that I would.Then people started h-hurting me.They were torturing me!"Bucky started breathing heavily, and Steve took his hand."Hey, hey Bucky it's ok.You don't have to go on.It's ok.You are safe now, no one can possibly hurt you.I won't let them.Ok?"Bucky started to calm down."Can I stop talking for tonight?"He asked Steve."Of course, Buck.Of course.Do you wanna go back to bed?"Bucky shook his head and looked at Steve."Please no.I don't wanna go back in there.Too cold and dark.Out here I-it's safer."So the two friends curled up on the couch and sat in silence just sipping their hot chocolate for awhile.Eventually Steve spoke up."You know I was having a nightmare.Thats why I woke up and freaked out."Steve didn't know why he told Bucky that.Maybe to try to relate to him."It was about....well, it was when you fell...so long ago.That was me, the person you were reaching for was me.We were...are....best friends.till the end of the line."At that, Bucky looked up, startled."Until the end.....of the line..That's what we used to say...You said that to me when I tried to kill you..Will you really stay with me and...and y'know, keep me safe?"Steve sniffled.He had teared up because every time Bucky remembered something, it made him feel like the happiest guy inthe world."Of course I will, Bucky.You're my best friend.You always were, and you always will be."Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky.Not a big, hot, romantic make-out, just a sweet kiss.Finally.

 

They stayed cuddling on the sofa for awhile.Eventually they were so tired, they didn't feel like getting up to go back to their room."Let just...sleep out here." "Ok." "Til the end of the line?"Bucky asked groggily."Til the end of the line."Replied Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic!!Sorry it was short and crappy, but thank you for reading it!!I know it's not the most realistic, but I just wanted to write some Stucky Fluff!^-^


End file.
